El Puente: Internet
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Por el momento, su puente de comunicación por donde se podían sentir más cerca era internet. Bendito invento muggle. /EWE/ Intento de amor a distancia/ OoC/


**...**

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenece, todo es de J.K Rowling.

 **Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el Reto #24: "Día de los enamorados del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _EWE. Yo digo que OoC –se hunde en su miseria–. Intento de amor a la distancia. Esta mas bien es una escena del fic original que quedó sin acabar y que sería para este tema,_ _ **" Catorce días ".**_

 _Solo quiero de decir que Marsha está haciendo_ _ **mis**_ _maletas y está a nada de darme de patadas._

* * *

 **El Puente: Internet**

 **…**

—¿Me dices qué es tan gracioso, Potter?

Harry continuó riéndose un rato más, abrazando su estómago e ignorando la mirada de muerte que el rubio al otro lado de la pantalla le dirigía. Seguramente, de estar a su lado ya habría sido golpeado con un almohadón.

—Bueno —se limpió una lagrimilla que escapaba rodando por su mejilla—, escuchar al _gran_ Draco Malfoy llamar _cuartucho feo_ a un pent house de un hotel cinco estrellas, no es algo de todos los días.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, se cruzó de brazos y siguió mirando mal al joven de gafas.

—Pues discúlpame por llamar _cuartucho feo_ a este _cuartucho feo_ cuando estoy a dos países de distancia en nuestro aniversario, Potter.

Harry señaló su propio entrecejo con su dedo índice y sonrió con cierta burla.

—Te lo repito, a este paso serás un viejo de veintinueve años, ya se te notan las arrugas —una de las cejas de Draco tembló, tic nervioso—. Ya te dije que no podemos hacer nada, no es tu culpa.

—Y yo dije que iba a estar en Londres pero no estoy ahí.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, uno un poco incómodo y se acomodaron en sus lugares, evitando por un momento el mirar la pantalla que tenían enfrente, que los comunicaba. Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se despeinó su rubio cabello, observó la imagen de Harry en el monitor y suspiró; estúpido trabajo y aún más estúpido viaje de negocios ridículamente largo.

—Como sea —dijo Harry de repente—, el lado bueno es que falta poco para que vuelvas.

—Sería en verdad irónico que llegue para San Valentín.

—Solo tendríamos que soportar a Pansy y a Ron —dijo Harry divertido—. Y celebraríamos por segunda vez nuestro aniversario.

Malfoy sonrió ante la idea, contagiado por el positivismo de su pareja, positivismo cuál a veces le gustaría saber de dónde sacaba; sinceramente, era obvio que ambos se encontraban igual de mal por no poder pasar – por primera vez en cinco años – _ese_ día juntos.

—Si a esto le podemos llamar celebrar —casi gruñó—, ¿A cuántas personas conocen que hayan hecho esto? Porque yo a ninguna.

—Los abuelos de Rolf se mandaban cartas.

—Era una situación bastante diferente.

—No tanto —replicó Potter—. De todas formas, nunca fuimos convencionales.

El rubio bufó, un poquito irritado.

—Esto no es fuera de lo convencional —dijo al fruncir el ceño—, es patético.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Malfoy —dijo Harry al hacer una mueca.

Entonces, el jugador de oscuros cabellos enmarañados escuchó como la persona al otro lado suspiraba, para luego mirar algún rincón de su desconocida habitación lujosa de hotel y finalmente ponerse de pie repentinamente, alejándose de la pantalla hasta no estar en el limitado campo de visión que tenía.

—¿Draco?

A lo lejos escuchó ruidos de metal golpeándose y de lo que creyó era la voz de su novio maldiciendo entre dientes. Pocos minutos después, algo azul – tal vez tela – tapó la pantalla de la computadora, o por lo menos estaba lo suficiente cerca para tapar la vista de Harry pero no para evitar que notara que la imagen parecía moverse.

Una vez la laptop fue apoyada en alguna parte, lo que fuese que tapara su vista desapareció y pudo ver a Draco un poco más distanciado de la pantalla, en lo que parecía una cocina y con un delantal azul encima de su pulcra camisa blanca y sus pantalones, tal vez, negros. Potter simplemente pudo parpadear varias veces, sorprendido y con – lo que según Malfoy era – una cara de idiota.

—Deja de babear ya, _Potty_ —sonrió Draco un tanto malicioso.

—No babeo, idiota —se quejó el mago de la extraña cicatriz con las mejillas un poquito rojas—. Viendo que aparentemente quieres suicidarte, me alegra un poco estar en casa y no allí.

Bien, si Malfoy estuviera bajo el mismo techo que él en esos momentos, seguramente le chamuscaría el cabello y le tiraría de la terraza del segundo piso, o peor, cocinaría una cosa incomestible a propósito solo para obligarlo a comer lo que sea que cocinase. Tal vez, y solo tal vez, sí tenía un leve trastorno suicida, ¡Pero era de esos que no eran peligrosos! Aunque el molestar a Draco Malfoy con algo que no se le daba no podía clasificarse como algo _poco peligroso_.

—Es una _lástima_ que no tenga un translador ahora mismo —sonrió Draco, con sus grises ojos oscurecidos—. De tenerlo, no tendríamos que estar con esta cosa muggle y no hablarías tanto.

Había tocado un nervio. Desvió la mirada mientras sentía el rostro arder, más que seguro que en esos momentos la sonrisa del imbécil de su novio era más malévola al tiempo que disfrutaba de vengarse.

Estúpido Slytherin desconsiderado, pensó.

—Una verdadera lástima —dijo al posar su mirada verde sobre la figura del mago, quién le devolvía la mirada mientras, con sutiles movimientos de varita, llevaba todo lo necesario para cocinar de un lugar a otro—, pero debemos usar internet y por ello debo hablar mucho.

Curioso, Harry observó como Draco guardaba la varita luego de dejar una tabla de madera sobre la mesa y sonrió en cuanto una idea pasó por su cabeza. Ante la atenta mirada de Draco, agarró su varita y conjuró un hechizo sobre la computadora, se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina de la casa.

—Draco —llamó, volviendo a poner su mirada sobre la laptop—, ¿Cocinarás a la manera muggle?

—Podemos pasar el rato —fue la simple respuesta del rubio.

Harry asintió, se puso un delantal verde y con otro pase de varita conjuró todo lo necesario. Ya luego traería las cosas específicas que fuese a necesitar.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Pasta —sonrió Malfoy—. Ya sabes que amo tu pasta.

—No vas a poder comerla —suspiró, un poco decepcionado.

—Pero vamos a poder hacerla juntos.

Dicho esto, ambos comenzaron a hacer la pasta, disfrutando del momento a su manera con ayuda del invento muggle más usado del mundo, observándose, molestándose y riendo. Al fin de cuentas se amaban, se anhelaban y extrañaban, secretamente ambos esperaban por volver a pasar tiempo juntos, uno a lado del otro pero esos pequeños momentos que compartían, aunque fueran a la distancia, eran lo más preciado durante ese tiempo de separación.

—Eh, Potter —dijo un largo rato después el rubio hombre, lleno de harina—. Feliz aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario, Malfoy —dijo un Harry mucha más limpiecito que el contrario.

* * *

 _ **¡Yo! Creo que perdí un poco la practica con estos dos, ¿Hace cuanto no escribía un Drarry? Creo que la ultima vez fue hace meses, de cierta forma me gusta el resultado pero no me termina de convencer como me quedaron sus personalidades. Pero supongo que debo volver a practicar con ellos. Lo gracioso es que todo el rato me estuvo rugiendo la tripa mientras escribía. XD**_

 _ **¡Mucha suerte a los demás!**_

 _ **Y gracias a Bunny y a Cariño por leerse esto para ayudarme y echarle una miradita :3**_

 **Gracias por los comentarios, criticas, consejos y demás. Todo es bien recibido mientras sea de buena manera.**


End file.
